Protection of surfaces from injurious effects of ambient light has heretofore generally used materials which absorbed the injurious light. Organic molecules used as sunscreens are chosen to have a very strong absorption in a particular band. For example, the absorption in the UVA band. Unfortunately, the absorption is usually not great in additional bands such as the UVB band. Unfortunately, the materials which absorb injurious light also tend to be “injured” by the light. For example, organic molecules applied to the skin as sunscreen tend to break down when subjected to strong ultraviolet light for a long time. In addition, such materials added to plastics and fabrics tend also to have limited life. Reflecting and scattering materials, such as zinc oxide used in sunscreens, tend to reflect and scatter visible light also, which leads to the faintly comical “white noses” familiar on lifeguards.